The Prisoner
by Without A Heart
Summary: The fight in Malfoy Manor was tough but they did manage to get an unexpected prize, the Slytherin Prince. Harry was rather hesitant about handling this former death eater. He kept on telling himself that Malfoy ought to be punished and information shall be extracted at all cost, but Malfoy's vulnerable behaviour shook him. As the truth was slowly revealed, would he be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**The Prisoner**

 **A/N:**

It's my first Drarry fanfic. Just being in love with the characters. Will involve physical and mental abuse.

I do not own any of the characters mentioned below. All credits belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hope you will enjoy~ :D

 **Chapter 1: The Prize**

'Merlin's beard. Harry!' Ron exhaled sharply as he saw the defeated blonde manhandled by their Golden Boy into the living room.

But Ron's gape was soon replaced by a smirk as he realized who his friend was now carrying, _a handcuffed Draco Malfoy_ , one of the greatest bastards in Ron's eyes. After all, it is this little brat who bullied them for the last six years and drew them into unwanted attention.

'It seems like you got yourself a git as a war prize.' A faint sneer crawled up Ron's face.

'I am not a war prize, pathetic creature!' The angry and sarcastic nature seemed to never leave Malfoy despite of his current state.

'Well, it seems like someone never learn their place.' Ron shrugged, clearly unaffected by the prisoner's provocation.

'Harry, what…' Hermione was as stunned as Ron when she walked into the living room.

'Care to explain this?' A confused and worried look appeared on her face as she sized up their new captured prisoner.

'It was something that Luna give me, the handcuffs, she told me it can constrain one's magic. I used it on Malfoy during the fight and thought he might help us to learn more about Voldemort's army so I Apparate him here.'

'It is quite brilliant.' Hermione complimented, seemed to be less worried knowing Malfoy would be so vulnerable without his magic.

'I will never tell you anything, you filthy Mudblood. You will wait and eat dust…'

'Maybe we shall lock him in the dungeon before coming up with any plan on handling him.'

Ron and Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione agreed silently on taking the job while leaving Harry to his own thoughts. 

* * *

'So Harry used my handcuff to capture Malfoy.' Luna said in her usual soft tone, almost indifferent as she spoke.

On the other hand, Neville and Ginny were obviously enchanted by this unexpected prize. An idea of a path to learn more about their enemy had given them unprecedented confidence in this tensed wartime. Besides, they disliked Malfoy's arrogant behaviors for long, learning that Malfoy was a death eater only contributed more to their disgust. But now the situation had reversed, Malfoy without magic meant he would be defenseless in front of them.

'I guess we will force him to offer us all the information he knows.' Neville spoke as he sought approval from Harry.

Harry was obviously hesitant about this idea, the word 'force' had alarmed him. Though Malfoy was an enemy, Harry found himself not fond of the word 'force'. He understood his friends' feelings over Malfoy and the boundary his friends were setting on 'forcing 'may just far beyond his imagination.

'Please Harry,' Ginny pleaded. 'I understand you always have a soft spot for Malfoy, but the current situation is different,' She sighed. 'a soft spot for an enemy may get ourselves killed. It's not like fooling around in Hogwarts.'

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned low. Though no one was raising further opinions, it is clear that Ginny's speech had drove them to rethink about their situation.

Harry knew she is right, driving information from Malfoy meant a better planning for the coming up war. The death of Sirius and Remus struck him like a headache, once again reminding him of what they were facing, a deadly war which could bring death to his loved ones.

'I think I should agree with Neville.' Hermione was rare to stand side with Neville's suggestion as almost always was she agreeable with Harry's kind-hearted decision.

"We have all been through too much, and we are not capable of coping with any further loss." Harry thought to himself. "Maybe they are right, I really have a soft spot for Malfoy."

Receiving an encouraging glance from Ron, Harry decided to choose the best choice for the current situation.

'Yes, we shall find out at all cost.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Incident**

 **A/N**

Hey guys~ It's me again~ I have planned this scene for a while~

Hope you will enjoy the chapter XD

Once again, I do not own any of the characters mentioned below. All credits belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The dungeon was clearly not a place suitable for human survival. Harry had an immediate thought of retreating Malfoy from this place as soon as he stepped into it. _That's ridiculous._ Harry mentally slapped himself. _Don't forget what you have to do down here._

The muddy smell of the dungeon had shown its deserted usage as well as its humid nature. It was dim down in the dungeon, only a few lights sparkled on the two side of the walls. The dungeon was not huge though it could easily contain the seven of them including Malfoy.

Malfoy was now sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the room, hands handcuffed behind him. He seems to have calm down a bit, at least not yelling at every single conversation they had. At a careful look, his head dropped low and his shoulder was shaking non-stop. He did not realize the arrival of them, looking so absorbed in his own world. A soft moan was heard, was he crying?

 _So not Malfoy_.

The gang exchanged mixed looks, unable to cope with the scene in front of them.

' _Maybe he was just being scared, he was mostly a coward as we all know.'_ Ron made a soft comment, hoping to break the confusion that the scene offered.

'Malfoy.' Hermione was the first one to break through the silence.

To everyone surprise, as soon as Hermione mentioned his name, Malfoy immediately turned back into the brat they all used to know.

'Now what? Mudblood.' The scene of crying, shaking and scared was like an imagination by them, vanished into the air in seconds.

'Tell us everything you know about Voldemort and we shall not hurt you.'

'Hurt me? Potter, you dare?'

'Stop being a git, will you? Harry might have a kind heart for you, we don't.'

'A brave one, aren't you? The princess of Weasley's, Potter's ex-girlfriend. Care to remind me how you two lovebirds broke up?'

The anger in Ginny was running insane, Ron held his sister in his arm in a constant, hoping she will not be provoked by Malfoy's sarcasms.

'Malfoy, you better talk, you are doing nobody's goods.' Hermione tried to soothe the conflict.

But Malfoy didn't want to stop, he kept on bragging on the little girl who was now kept in his brother's arm.

'Our Weasley's girl was sad now? Thinking about the good old days with the Golden Boy?'

'Pathetic to be born as a Weasley, barely had the money to feed your belly.'

'Enjoying yourself with the Muggle and stooping so low to get yourself paid.'

'Your family would be torn by the death eaters and should all be ended like your precious brother Fred!'

'ENOUGH! Crucio!'

The sudden outbreak shocked the whole dungeon. Ginny got away from his brother's arm, a red light formed on her wand, striking Malfoy in instant. The anger of the girl was joined by the unforgivable curse. In a flash of time, the screaming of the blonde echoed around the dungeon. Malfoy was knocked over by the sudden intense pain. His hand struggled to break free and his wrists digged into the handcuffs, drawing blood. He shook violently, unable to contain himself.

'Ginny! Stop it.' Haunted by the scene, Ron started pulling Ginny away. Luna and Neville rushed to help. Nonetheless, the girl was so frustrated, determined and out of control. She was outrageous. How dare him! How dare HIM! The word struck her like a fist in her face, her lovely and creative brother. The torture continued. Malfoy pushed himself into the floor, desperately twisting his body to soothe the unbearable pain.

'Expelliarmus!' The spell was broken when Hermione yelled across the dungeon, disarming her.

'Ron, get Ginny upstairs, she needs to rest.' Harry said, still recovering from the incident.

As soon as Ginny left the dungeon, Harry rushed to Malfoy's side, helping him to get up to his previous position. The torture had continued for five minutes. The boy was still panting, he was so scared.

'Malfoy. You alright?'

Malfoy was still in his panic, he didn't realize he was not giving enough air for his lung. He continues to breath in and breath in. His lung burns from the lack of air. Black dots began to form in his vision. The memory flashed upon him. CRACK! CRUCIO! HIT! WHACK! CRUCIO! DRACO!

'He is having a panic attack. Hyperventilation.' Harry was still holding Malfoy, he was horrified by the second breakout of Malfoy today.

'Malfoy, breath, breath, breath.'

Malfoy slowly regained his conscious, he looked hurt and frightened. Harry was very much confused; Malfoy's anguish look was giving out some messages. It just felt like it was not his first time receiving a crucio. However, on second thought, Draco Malfoy was the only son of the Malfoy's, he in any circumstances will not be put under such pain.

Harry sighed. Once again swiping the overly worried thought away from his brain. _It's Malfoy we were talking about, Harry. No soft spot. No soft spot._

'Maybe we shall investigate tomorrow. Let's bring him upstairs.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Interrogation**

 **A/N**

Hi~ it's me again~

Harry would be a sweetheart for sure. 3 And I love a sassy Draco~

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

None of these characters belong to me~ All credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The friends gathered in the kitchen by the next morning. Hermione and Harry were apparently lack of sleep, the dark circles under their eyes were the prove. Ginny's swollen red eyes and red nose showed that she had cried in the previous night. Ron was not in his mood; mixed feelings occupied his eyes. Neville was not in any better state either. The only seemed unaffected was Luna, she wore a strange taste of pyjama like her usual self.

'Good morning.' Luna smiled faintly.

'Luna, why can you be so unaffected?' Ron asked, searching around the looks of his friends. 'Everyone was puzzled and confused.'

'I am sorry. I didn't mean to...do that…' Ginny stammered, she was regretting her decision about last night. She was always a calm and nice one but being reminded of a dead love one was another story.

'Hey, Ginny, don't blame yourself.' Neville comforted. 'Malfoy was the one wounding you.'

The room went into silence.

'I guess the interrogation has to continue,' Hermione sighed. 'Perhaps I would go with Harry, but the others might have to wait here.'

The friends nodded in approval, understanding Hermione's concern. Longbottom's parents were tortured by the death eaters and Luna's father had been missing for a while, it was simply not wise to have them encounter with Malfoy.

'Hermione, upstairs.' Harry noted.

* * *

'Malfoy.' The blonde looked up to the two standing in front of his bed. His hand was still locked but at least he was allowed a place to sleep

'Candy and cane then? A little torture and then a nice sleep, then I will yield? Innocent and pathetic!' Though from the previous experience, Malfoy's attitude was still out of control.

'Listen, Malfoy. We never intend to hurt you and we know that you do not truly want to stand side with Voldemort. You didn't kill Dumbledore, remember? You can make a difference now if you tell us everything you know, please.' Harry almost said in a pleading way.

'Never intend to hurt me? I am not so sure, I am a death eater, remember? Seeking chance to take revenge, aren't you?'

'Malfoy…' An unapproved look from Hermione reminding Harry that it will be no use to convince Malfoy into their team.

'Harry, we have to do this.'

'Hermione, I don't want to…'

'We both know we have to…' She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, suddenly felt pitiful for him as every tough mission's responsibility lied on him. 'I know you will know where to stop, Harry.'

'Yeah, Hermione I will.' He convinced himself though he was not sure if he ever could. Harry took out his wand, sweat fell nervously from his forehand.

'Legilimens' The white light pierced through the blonde's head. Memories of the boy's life flashed before Harry. He was determined to seek through the boy's head, hoping to find all the useful information of his. Nevertheless, as the blood red memories unfolded before him, Harry could barely able to contain himself. He lost his strength on his knee and dropped on his back.

'Harry, you alright?' Hermione panic when she watched the blood drawn away from her friend's face.

'Hermione…' Harry's voice was weak, barely able to be heard.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?' Hermione darted towards Malfoy, her hand seized up Malfoy's collar, forcing him to look up to her.

But as the stream of tear fell down the boy's cheek, Hermione was stunned to find a vulnerable and pale Malfoy sitting in front of her.

'You happy now?' His voice cracked. His lips tightened as he forced his tears from falling.

'I am sorry, Malfoy. I…'

'You get what you want? POTTER! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Harry stumbled out the room as the pained scream echoed around the room.

* * *

'Harry, what did you get?' The friends surrounded Harry as he walked down the stairs. Anticipating the news Harry and Hermione would give them.

'Yeah, we got quite a few.' Forcing himself to retreat from the shocking memories he encountered, he let himself a little smile.

'Tell us.' Neville urged. Not wanting to disappoint his friends, he began to tell them what he found out.

The interrogation did went well considering the result. Malfoy was a death eater who was acknowledged with a lot of details of future attacks.

Hogwarts was still the major target of attack as Voldemort seemed to believe that Harry will return there sooner or later. Though professor McGonagall had already regained control of the school. Dementors were still lingering around for any possible suspect of Harry Potter. That meant that their reunion with their professors and the Weasley's would be postponed.

However, the good news was that Voldemort had not yet figured out where they were hiding.

The day was a relief to most of the gang and dinner was much brighter than usual. Neville even let slipped a little joke to raise up the atmosphere.

The night was great, yet Hermione and Ron couldn't help but notice the little off of Harry during dinner. When Harry got off from the table, they exchanged a quick look and followed him into his room.

'Something is off, mate?' Ron asked, putting a hand around Harry's shoulder.

'No…' Giving a weak smile, Harry shook his head. 'Just being tired after the long day.'

'Harry,' Hermione sighed. 'it is about Malfoy, right?'

Harry remained silence, struggling in his own thoughts.

'Look, it will be better if you talk to us.' Hermione added.

'I just don't think I can believe what I believed anymore.' Harry hid his head into his hands.

'Malfoy was abused.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Memory**

 **A/N**

Hi there it's me again~ I plan to upload 2 chapters every week~ Hope you will enjoy~

This chapter contains a little graphic description of abuse~ Warning before read~

* * *

The two friends gasped as they heard the word 'abused'.

'Harry, are you over-thinking? Draco Malfoy is the only heir to the family and a high-ranked death eater. There's nonsense to think that he is abused!' Ron said half-heartedly, hoping to neglect the information Harry offered him.

'That is what I thought at the first place Ron. Not until I invade his memory.'

Harry adjusted his seat as he gestured his friends to sit next to him.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The memory of Malfoy remained mostly happy in his childhood. Having a powerful yet straight father might seem demanding to him but at least he was loved by his family. From a young age, he understood the cruciality of his outstanding performance. 'You are a Malfoy, Draco.' His father always told him, and he was always wounded by the disappointed look from his father when he was not the top-notch in class. That drove him into loving potions as his excellent performance in the class would gain an approval nod from his father._

 _He was stressed of course, living in such a family atmosphere but he was still cheerful under the love from his father and mother._

 _But the situation made a sharp turn by his sixth year in Hogwarts._

 _The failure of his father from obtaining the prophecy had driven the status of their family low and his father always so proud of their blood, could only depend all the hope onto their son, the son who was too scared to be against his father._

 _And to his disgrace, Malfoy failed to kill Dumbledore. He failed his Lord and his father._

 _CRACK!_

 _The loud sound hit into the boy's skinny torso echoed in the Malfoy Manor dungeon. His father was almost merciless as he beat his cane onto his own son. The hitting was hard and frequent. Draco Malfoy was trying to hide from his torturer with his hand covered his body, but the cane seemed to find its way onto the boy's unprotected body parts. It made a disturbing sound as the cane launched on Draco's forearm breaking its bone._

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

' _Father,' Draco dropped in the ground in pain as he pleaded his father. 'I do not want to do this anymore.' He hoped he could find the past drop of loving and care from his father's grey eye. None was to be found, they were now simply dark and outraged._

 _All the loving and affection in his father's eyes were wiped away by the distorted beliefs in the importance of their family status and the loyalty for their lord._

 _CRACK!_

' _Draco, our job is to protect the family and serve the lord, don't you remember? Now you are telling me you don't want to!'_

 _CRACK!_

' _YOU ARE A FAILURE! I NEVER WILL HAVE SUCH SON!'_

 _CRACK!_

 _He yelped when the cane once again smacked on his bruised body, tears blurred his eyesight, words pierced into his heart._

 _CRACK!_

' _Malfoy never cries.' Lucius was drifted into madness when he saw tears stream the face of his son. He never would accept feebleness in his family._

 _Lucius drew out his wand as the red light launched on the boy._

' _CRUCIO!'_

 _The pain was intense. Draco almost had his eyes rolled back to his skull the first time he took the spell. He digged into his own throat and arms in order to ease the pain. Pained scream was ripped out from his throat. He was nearly knocked out of conscious when the spell stopped._

 _Blood floated freely from his neck and his arm to the ground, forming a small puddle of blood around him._

' _Draco, you shall be grateful that the Dark Lord asked me to punish you but not by himself. The Lord will not show mercy.' The wand was once again pointing at the weak boy._

' _CRUCIO!'_

 _The boy trembled violently when the pain penetrated him again and the night was still young._

 _This had become the routine of the Malfoy's. Draco was only allowed to heal his broken bone. However, all other cuts and bruised were not allowed to be healed by magic. It was in order to remind him of his failure as said by Lucius. He spent most of his time in the dungeon, easing the anger of his own father._

 _Narcissa was heartbroken when she saw the broken Draco in front of her, almost too weak to stand by his own but what could she do? She loved her husband and supported him on any decision. It was for the family, she told herself, for the family._

 _*End of Flashback*_

The friends hushed when listening to Harry's discourse. The room went stiff cold when the memories were told.

'I think we may need to inform the others on this.' Ron suggested.

'Inform them what? About how Malfoy was abused and make them all pitiful for him?' Harry shouted, obviously not satisfied with the suggestion.

'I think I understand Harry's concern. Malfoy is proud of himself, he definitely not wanting to display his past…experience in front of all the others.' Hermione gave out a depressed sigh.

'But I don't see letting the others being all hostile towards him brings any help.' Ron stood up from his seat, sounding helpless.

'Well, I guess I have to talk to Malfoy in this case…' Harry rubbed his temple and approached upstairs.

'Hermione, what should we do now?'

'I guess we could only tell the others that Malfoy does not volunteer to be a death eater and he still has something good inside him.' Hermione returned Ron with a sad look. 'Well, of course without the details.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: A Little Chat**

 **A/N** Hello~ It's me again~~This chapter is rather short, I am so sorry. :(

It is a turning point of the story and I can't think of anything to add to it. :(

I hope you will enjoy the story. :)

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Harry knocked on the door twice before decided to sneak in. Malfoy was sleeping but clearing was in a nightmare.

'No… don't…please…' He whimpered in his sleep, curved himself into a ball. 'Please…no.' His eyebrows frowned tightly, skinny figure shook uncontrollably.

Harry frowned, he was too familiar with these kind of nightmares, remember the nights he woke up frightened by the dream of Voldemort and Dementors and those scenes where Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore died in front of him.

The moon spread on the blonde, showing his indeed too thin torso. Harry suddenly feel so sorry for him and a sense of empathy. They were indeed too similar. The boy-who-lived who were destined to fight against the Dark world and a boy who were left no choice but to kill and hurt for his family. Their only difference was that Harry was chosen on the right side, but Draco was destined on the wrong side. Unlike Harry, Malfoy had no friends that will join him with fighting, only him and him all along.

Harry reached out his hand and petted on Draco's head even without his own realization.

'It will be okay, it will be okay.' He murmured, not sure if he was talking to Malfoy or to himself.

To his surprise, Draco seemed to be soothed under Harry's touch, he stopped trembling and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was a long time since Draco ever had such a good sleep. He yearned and wanted to stretch his body a bit but found himself still in his handcuffs.

'Damn it.'

But to Draco's more surprise, Harry was now sleeping beside his bed. Harry looked confused when he found his movement next to him. Draco was puzzled, why did Harry came here.

'It's okay, Malfoy, it's okay.' Harry murmured in his sleep.

Draco went speechless, the memory of last night flashed over him. In his sleep, he did remember someone murmuring in his ear. Soothing him just like his mother when he was younger, when he had a bad dream. A soft sense rushed through him but soon he laughed at his ridiculous thought. "Bullshit, he was in his enemy's hand, how will they care about him?"

'Potter, how long do you plan to sleep?'

Harry rubbed his eyes, awoke from his sleep. He put up a smile towards Draco.

'Morning, Malfoy.'

Draco picked up a sarcastic laugh.

'So what do you plan to use on me today? Let me guess use the Cruciatus Curse until I yield and join your side?'

'Malfoy… we didn't want to…' Harry stuttered as his eyes shown great angst.

'Don't give me that look, Potter. Don't act like you care.'

'Malfoy, I am sorry, I didn't know.'

'Don't act like you understand, POTTER!'

'Malfoy, look, we never never want to force you to our side .'

'Define "force" Potter.' Malfoy raised his eyebrow. 'Well, if Cruciatus Curse and making me experience my memory again did not count. Then yes.'

'Malfoy listen!' Harry yelled but softened his voice when he saw Malfoy flinched. 'We are no much different Draco. I didn't have much brighter childhood, my uncle and my aunt treated me as a servant. They would even lock me under the stairs if they thought I misbehave.' Harry took a deep breath and continued. 'And I never want to fight Voldemort, I always imagine what life would be like if I hang out with my gang and enjoy my school life but not getting scared every time I close my eyes and every time I have to face him. ' Harry never knew one day he would let his true feeling slipped and of course never knew he would slip in front of Malfoy. However, today seemed to be a good timing. Perhaps it was because of Malfoy's sad ocean-liked blue eyes or because of the similar experience they share, Harry couldn't tell.

'I am sorry, Potter. I never thought your childhood being so… miserable.'

'Never to be sorry Malfoy. Just bare in mind that we never want to force you into this but… it would always be great if you could join our side. I know you are not that bad after all...'

'Thanks, but you know I can never.' Draco smiled sorely. 'He will kill me and my family. You know… after all the things happen, I still…love them.'

'It's okay, just remember we always welcome you.' Harry returned him with a smile but almost heartbroken when the boy laid so helplessly in front of him. So close yet so far...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: A Little Time**

 **A/N**

Hi~ It's me. I guess this is just a little fluff before the storm…

Enjoy ;)

* * *

After knowing that Malfoy did not voluntarily become a death eater, the crowd became less hostile towards Malfoy though Ginny and Neville still hated him. Ginny would choose to ignore him and Neville would give him a cold shoulder but nothing more than that.

The attitude of Malfoy had been significantly improved, maybe because he knew they would not hurt him as long as he behaved. Harry sometimes did not get used to it but he would then remind himself that the sarcasm of Draco was sometimes a self protection, telling the others that he was still that arrogant brat, that he had not changed or wounded. Now Draco used his sarcasm less frequently and that was a good thing.

'Maybe you can consider to let me free from my handcuffs.' It was one evening when Malfoy suggested.

'That don't sound too safe for me, you could use magic under this circumstance and you will put us in danger.' Ginny spoke the first time to Draco in three days.

'You have my wand hidden, I guess it is not that easy. And it makes me hard to eat or get a shower…' Draco said and embarrassed himself by the word "shower" as if it was some forbidden spell.

'Well, we can find someone to help you out on that one.' Ginny responded immediately but realized it was a rather ridiculous recommendation after that.

The crowd stayed silence as they slowing turned their glance towards Harry.

'Look, I don't know what you guys are thinking but that's definitely not good.' Harry quickly shook his head.

'Harry, face it, we could never let Malfoy out of that handcuffs and he needs a shower.' Hermione chose her word rather carefully.

'Then why that should be me?'

'You see, there is no way the girls can help.' Luna said as she shrugged.

'How about Ron and Neville, you can also do this right?'

'Nah, you know I have to take care of Ginny's bedtime story.'

'And you know I never like him, I might accidentally kill him in the shower…'

Harry suddenly had a feeling of betrayal.

* * *

Harry would not say that the sight in front of him was disturbing. Draco was left with his boxer and his hand struggled to unbutton his shirt. He was troubled as he failed to unbuttoned his second button the 37 times. He frowned and whispered a 'damn it'.

Harry found it almost disturbingly adorable.

'Are you planning to help or not?' Draco raised his eyebrow, unsatisfied by Harry's giggling.

'Sure.' Harry approached the pale boy, helping him to unbutton. His silk white skin revealed under the shirt. If his skin didn't have those black and blue attached to it, it would look almost flawlessly transparent. As Harry continued to unbutton Draco's shirt, he frowned, unpleasant by the sight. It was a perfect allure of the boy if it hadn't been covered by all the wounds and cuts, some cuts were deep and had not yet been recovered yet.

'Now what? Thinking that I am ugly? You can always turn around.' Draco said half-heartedly, but he was met with an angry Harry with a scowl on his face.

'You are not ugly!' Harry exclaimed and took out his wand.

'What are you trying to do?' Draco was confused.

'Healing you, of course. Vulnera Sanentur.'

'Potter, no. My father will not be pleased if he find out.'

'You still plan on returning to him?'

'I told you I still care for them.' Draco sighed.

'But not now, Draco, not now. Not until the whole event passed, not until we won. Not until your father give up on Voldemort and return to the father you once respected. I could not stand seeing you hurt.'

Draco quaked as Harry talked to him by his name, it was actually comforting when he saw the clear care and worry in Harry's lake green eyes. It just felt like he was home.

* * *

Harry had found himself really awkward currently, he was rubbing the white-blonde hair with shampoo and watched as water drops slided down the perfect shaped neck. Draco was lying there with his eyes shut, as beautiful as a doll Harry once seen in a doll shop when he was younger in the Muggle World.

"His hair was naturally soft and appealing." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair when he washed away all the hair gel. "He would have more friends and companions if he held back his sarcastic comments." He thought to himself.

When Draco silently allowed Harry to rubbed his back, Harry had a sudden thought that Draco was only an angry puppy or… maybe an angry kitten.

When Harry's hand accidentally touched Draco's skin, his throat was burning in flame. _Calm down Harry. It's not like the first time you have seen beautiful skin. Well, Ginny has beautiful skin as well._ But it felt so different. So different, Draco's skin was like luring his touch, luring his caress.

Harry near did so if Draco had not speak. 'What takes you so long, Potter?'

'No..Nothing.' He uttered away his awkwardness.

It was almost a torture to contain himself when he helped Draco got dressed. Water droplets slides from his hair, his greyish blue eyes showing his comfort and his pale body's curve had all shown Harry how perfect a human being could be.

'Ugh… I guess your shirt and pants need to be washed so…'

'Potter, I will not get out naked.' Draco raised his eyebrow with concern.

'I can always borrow you a sweater and...clothes' Harry handed him a dark green sweater and a pair of black tight pants, the one Hermione said look too bad on him the first time he wore it.

'Well, one of those pathetic fashions of yours.'

'...Right.' But it looked way too good on Draco.

Harry thought he might have become mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: The Fight**

 **A/N**

Hi~ Its me again~

I receive a review~ So happy~ That's mean a lot to me~ Thank you so much though I have no idea of your name~~

I must admit I have really limited vocabulary, I would try to improve that part for my next writing ;) Since I have finished the chapters for this one and I am too lazy to do anything~ Sorry :( And I realize I have written a very short chapter again :(

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~~

* * *

The peaceful atmosphere did not last long when an owl arrived at the window of the house a few days later.

Hogwarts was under attack, many people were hurt and Voldemort had launched an ultimatum.

'We have to go back.' Harry insisted.

'Harry, no, you know what it takes. Voldemort will kill you. It is not wise to go back now.' Ginny said bitterly though she was really concerned about her family members.

'There's no other way, Voldemort will slaughter the whole school if we do not return.' Harry forced himself not to think about the consequences.

'We will fight along the side of Harry, there's nothing to be afraid of.' Neville stepped up, his bravery was always a soothing for the whole team.

'Yes we will.' Luna added.

'We always will.' Hermione smiled at Harry, giving him confidence.

'I guess I would rather die a soldier than a coward.' Ginny smiled.

'I bet the same.' Ron said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'We shall return.' Encouraged by the team, Harry stated solidly.

They decided to bring along Malfoy on their trip, afraid that he might escape back in their base.

The trip was dangerous and secret. They were too frightened to make a noise and show any appearance therefore they Apparate to the Forbidden Forest and choose to walk back to Hogwarts by foot.

They were running towards the building when five plumes black smoke surrounded them. There was only two that they recognized, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Let's see what we got here?' The mad women laughed. 'Potter and his friends, and oo my nephew.'

At the same moment Draco's face turned palely dreadful but the whole team was so occupied by now and did not realize.

'Stupefy!'

'Avada Kedavra!'

'Expelliarmus!'

The fight was intense and the team ran towards Hogwarts as blue light and green light intercrossed each other in the air.

'Everyone ran! Quick!'

Harry and his friends ran across the forests and by the time they finally safely arrived Hogwarts, Harry found that Draco was missing.

At the same time, on the other side of the Forbidden Forest, a boy was seized up by his collar.

'It seemed like you never learn, Draco. You are shaming the Malfoy's. You don't deserve the surname Malfoy.' Lucius hissed.

'My dear nephew, I think Lucius has given up on you. We are bringing you to the Dark Lord. Let's see what he want from you.' Bellatrix closed herself up to Draco, eyes burning into his skull.

An insane laugh echoed in the forest, leaving a boy who did not know what his fate will become.

* * *

'Harry, stop blaming yourself, it is not your fault.' Hermione sat next to Harry, her face full of concern.

'Hermione, it is my fault. He is still in his handcuffs, and without his wand, he cannot even defend himself. I...I… leave him there.' Harry buried his head into his hand, defeated.

'Hermione, he was defenseless! Don't know what they will do to him...I can't think about it, I just can't think...'

'Then don't think about it, we will figure a way to save him tomorrow.' Hermione sighed as she placed her head on harry's shoulder, trying to ease his pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: The Punishment**

 **A/N**

Hi~ The second chapter of the week, it's going to be sad again. Smirk.

I am going to travel to another country for 6 weeks, so I am not able to update anything during this period. Sigh.

Please don't kill me :( I am so sorry :(

But I promise I will update right after my trip~ ;)

* * *

He had returned to the Malfoy Manor dungeon again. The flashback in this deserted place flashed again before him. The boy locked himself in the corner of the room, closed his eyes wanting to escape from reality.

The handcuffs on Draco was still locked in place when a brim of light got into the dungeon. Bellatrix and Lucius had decided to pay a visit.

'So our lovely princess is scared now.' Bellatrix was always the over-delighted one when it came to serving the Dark Lord. She was just joyful to have caught him something useful, apparently Draco was one of them.

'You know what Draco? Dark Lord has been searching for you since the time you lost your head in Potter.' Bellatrix was enjoying herself.

'He considered it a betrayal. A week without any message or notice and he finds you have lost your way in serving him.' Lucius added. 'We have called him and he will be here in any seconds.'

'Father...' Draco said weakly.

'Don't call me your father! I never raise a son into this! The Lord has known my decision and no mercy will be shown even by the name of me.' Lucius was clearly in rage. However, Draco had realized his father did look much fresher than before, he had shaved just like the old days. He realized perhaps his father had returned their family to the original status by turning him in like a capturer.

"You shall not be surprised, your father is willing to do anything for the family." Draco thought to himself bitterly."Even meaning that he needs to sacrifice you."

The Dark Lord arrived almost as soon as they finished their conversation. He stormed in in his usual outfit, s sadistic smile crawled up on his lips as he saw the boy in front of him.

'Welcome back, Draco.' Draco sworn that was the creepiest smile he had ever seen.'Had fun back in Potter's house?'

'My Lord, I did not betray you, I never...tell them anything... I swear.' Sweats dropped nervously down Draco's forehead, he could feel the temperature descended around him.

'Well then, tell me why didn't you update us any new to us? '

'My Lord, they locked me in this anti-magic handcuffs and they hid my wand.' Thought that he got a chance to explain, Draco immediately explained.

'That made some senses, then perhaps you can tell us what you find out back in Potter's house.'

And suddenly Draco did not know how to answer. He did overheard something back there, he knew their plan on dealing with the Dark Lord army, he knew when they planned on attacking and he knew their plan of who is dealing with which side of Hogwarts. He surely knew these information would get him out of trouble and would once again own the trust from his Lord and his father but he could not speak anything. His mouth just could not slip out anything, the image of Harry's trusting eyes and his soft voice stuck in his head.

'Lord... I heard no...nothing from them.' Draco stuttered.

'I really think I should trust you but um...Nagini didn't seem to think so.' Voldemort looked at Nagini as she was slithering around the dungeon, approaching Draco.

'Not so fast Nagini. Crucio.' Voldemort cracked a giggle as he waved his wand.

And the boy screamed. His torso felt like its torn apart, his bones on fire. He was rolling back and forth on the floor as the red light on the wand sharpened and the pain increased again.

The Lord watched with a laugh as the blonde started to dig his nails into his skin to ease the pain.

'This feels good, so good in a long time.' He laughed as his intensified the spell. 'Burn, boy, burn show me your pain! Show me your holy loyalty to Potter!'

As the spell stopped, Draco was still shaking from the spell, barely containing himself.

'Draco, I decide I will be giving you another chance. Tell me what. you. know.' Voldemort grabbed the jaw of the poor boy, forcing him to look directly into him.

'My...Lord...I really don't...heard anything.' Draco's voice getting smaller as he spoke, he was terribly frightened but still...cannot slip anything. He suddenly wanted to slapped himself of making such foolish decision for someone...who perhaps did not even realize out he was captured.

'You left me no choice Draco. Let's see how long can you hold on then.' Voldemort smirked as he waved his wand again. 'Crucio.'

Draco screamed at the top of his lung and by the sixth minutes, he could barely make any sound. This is the worst time ever, being used of the cruciatus curse by one of the most powerful wizards of all time were beyond any experience he had.

His vision started to went white from the pure pain, he could feel his organs being set on fire. His blood sought any means to escape from his body as they boiled internally.

Draco didn't have the energy to move his body when it came to the tenth minutes. He was just crying soundlessly as the pain fell on him. His body covered in sweats, blood flowed from his scratches all over his body, his shirt was torn apart while he struggled.

Voldemort was not satisfied by the view. 'Don't give up so early Draco. I expected more from you.'

Voldemort walked closer to the yelping boy, checking his torso. 'Well, I can see Potter did keep you good, the wounds Lucius gave you have be gone.' The Lord observed even closer, almost smelling his skin. 'You have become his little pet, Draco. What a good boy, your new master must be impressed.'

'I guess you can take my job, Bellatrix. Show some discipline to the boy, just don't let him die yet. 'The Dark Lord turned his eyes towards Bellatrix as he ordered. 'And a little reminder, a whip would be possibly a good choice, the boy need to spill some blood to clear his brain.'

'My pleasure, my Lord.' The crazy woman smiled as she approached her nephew with a wand and a whip in her hand.

'Crucio!' The spell once again pierced through the boy's scarred body as restless cries echoed in the dungeon.

* * *

The three friends decided to seek help from professor McGonagall, they told her the details, hoping that their headmistress could give them some direction.

She was really outraged when she heard about Draco's past experience.'Merlin's beard,who would do that to such a young boy?'

'We will get him out but where is he now?'

'I am afraid he is locked in the dungeon in Malfoy Manor. Professor McGonagall.' Harry said in a sorrow face.

'You cannot probably sneak in there now, there are too many dementors and death eaters around.' Professor McGonagall shook her head in depression.

'But we have to do something, professor.' Hermione felt her heart broke a little, imagining Draco being tortured and yet they could do nothing.

'Professor, sure we can use the invisible cloak to sneak in.' Ron suggested though he never liked Draco but he could see Draco's behavior back in their base, no one deserved to be hurt in that way.

'We need a plan to draw away the attention of the dementor and the death eaters,' Professor McGonagall said.

'I know what can be done.' Ron shouted in a sudden and dashed out of the room. 'Fireworks!'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The Plan

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, it has been a long time. It has been quite busy for me these few weeks. :(**

 **But I come back~ and here is the updates. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

'Remember the time Fred and George launched that massive firework show on Umbridge? We can use that to draw the dementors' attention.' Ron said, almost excited about this idea.

'It's quite brilliant Ron, but who are going to make this happen?' Hermione asked.

'Perhaps, Ginny, Luna and Neville and perhaps also George will do the job.' Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

'Harry maybe they needed to know about this and of course the reason.' Hermione added.

'Malfoy may not like about it but you know saving his life is more in propriety now.' Ron said, rarely making such considerate opinion.

'Right, you guys are right, we will have to do this.' Harry smiled faintly, tightening his fist.

* * *

The dungeon was dark but bright enough for Bellatrix to observe her masterpiece.

Draco was hanged from the ceiling with his hand, the handcuff had already been broken from a strong magic force, instead he was now hanged by the incarcerous spell.

His shirt had been torn into pieces as the whip once again launched on his back. A deep cut brutally appeared on his skin.

He was basically sobbing in a mess now, his hand so sore that he could no longer feel anything.

'Our Draco is a bad boy ,so he needs to be punished~' She almost sang out the word as she waved her whip on the boy, cracking it into the bones.

'I want you to count for me Draco, count for me.' Bellatrix's eyes sparkled in sadism as she spoke.

'Wh...what are you...talking about?' But the whip cracked into his chest in distinct, he lost his word.

'A little reminder, if you count wrong, we will have to count it from the beginning~'

'I can't do this...' He forced himself to shake his head in the greatest effort as horror consumed him.

'You have to, Draco boy.' Bellatrix hummed. 'I will make you.'

'One…' Draco was crying when the pain hit him like a heated iron rod, burning into his flesh.

'Twelve...thirteen...fourteen...can't..can't. Please no more. I am sorry.' He was begging for forgiveness as the fifteen whips launched on him.

'It looks like you miss fifteen, Draco.' Turned a deaf ear to him, Bellatrix said in an unapproval tone.

'No...I am trying to…' Then the whip again halted his voice.

'Again.' She said.

'Forty eight...forty nine...fifty.' This time, Draco did not miss, though he could barely speak when he bared the fiftieth whip.

He was whimpering and his wrist had twisted in a abnormal position when he was struggling during the punishment. Wounds were seen all across his body, leaving the boy flinched when the air get in touch with the skin. It was unbearable.

He had nearly shifted into unconsciousness in the middle of the punishment but Bellatrix muttered an ancient spell that he had never heard of, forcing him to stay conscious in the whole process. By the end of the punishment, he had drifted into semi-conscious even under the spell.

'I never thought Muggle World do any good until I find their torture device.' Bellatrix commented as she looked through the torture device lying on the wall. 'They are quite useful for bad boys like you.' She grinned slyly.

'mm, this one look fair to me.' She picked up a branding iron as she observed closely.

'Please no...please.' Draco yelped in pain and horror when he realized what Bellatrix had in her hand.

'Let me heat it up.' Bellatrix walked out of the dungeon in an almost playful pace.

* * *

When the three friends told Luna, Ginny and Neville about Draco's situation, Luna had tears rolling in her eyes, Ginny had her hands covered her mouth and Neville was full of regret.

'I never know…' Neville looked down, suddenly felt so sorry that he had given Draco a cold shoulder back then.

'Why don't you tell us earlier? We would...we would.' Ginny broke into tears as she spoke, remembering the unforgivable thing she did to him.

'Because we thought Malfoy would not like his weakness be exposed in front of all of the others.' Hermione explained to them sadly. 'But I guess we don't have a choice now, do we?'

'Tell us your plan and we will go save him.' Luna looked directly into Hermione's eyes with determination and bravery.

'We decided to…' So they explained their planning to the team.

At the end of the day, they decided that George, Luna, Ginny and Neville would do the fireworks while Harry, Hermione and Ron would be going to save Draco.

The fireworks might take a few days to make since Hogwarts did not have most of the materials and they had to go back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to get the ingredients.

'We will make it as fast as possible, Harry.' George smiled as he gave Harry a confident glance, it was so long after Fred's death since George spoke a word. George might hate the death eaters but he was still willing to help save a poor boy.

Harry responded George by a warm smile.

Harry somehow found George much braver than him, George's forgiveness and courage was admirable to him in many ways. Not killing enemies were one thing but forgave them and helped saved them was another thing.


End file.
